Kise's Story
by mypetluke
Summary: Kise's abusive past. Aomine and Kise fluff.


Kise sighed into his hand.

"What is it Kise?" Midorima asked, scratching on his paper.

"Nothing." He mumbled, closing his eyes and ignoring the wave of pain from his back.

"It's obviously not nothing, what are you sighing about?" Kuroko asked, putting down his book with a quiet thud.

"I told you, it's nothing! Since when do you all get so worked up over a sigh?"

"You just don't usually sigh is all." Midorima said, putting away the paper he'd previously been writing on. "Why are we here anyway?" He gestured to the nearly empty library where 4 of the generation of miracles currently sat along with their manager. Kise put his head on his hands, covering his eyes.

"Why else?' Said manager mumbled. "Akashi told us to."

"Yeah, well if that's the case, where is Aomine?" Midorima asked irritably, poking Murasakibara, who was sleeping, with a pencil.

"I'm sure he'll be here!" Momoi said enthusiastically. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the library door slammed open, revealing a certain dark skinned, blue haired basketball player.

"You were talking about me?" he stated lazily.

"Yes we were!" Momoi yelled, slamming her fists on the table. "We've all been here for 30 minutes and you're just now getting here!" She watched him walk slowly from the doorway.

"I'm surprised you all didn't do the same thing. Every time Akashi summons us he's at least one hour late." he stared at their blank faces of realization and stopped behind Kise, who still had his head in his hands. "What's wrong Kise? Not happy to see me?" He gently poked the middle of Kise's back.

"Oww!" the blonde yelled, springing up from his chair and rubbing his arms since he couldn't reach his back. He turned his face to the ground allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, as silent tears began to fall down his face.

"Kise..." Aomine whispered, a shocked look on his face that mirrored the other's.

"Aomine-kun! What did you do!" Momoi said, jumping up from her chair and running over to the sobbing blonde.

"Nothing! I swear! I just poked him!" he said, poking Kuroko, who was sitting next to him, as an example. Momoi walked up to the crying copycat.

"Shhh... it's ok, you're ok." He just sobbed harder. She wrapped her arms around him, putting her arm in the same place Aomine had earlier poked. He yelped and flinched, breaking from her grip and running to stand next to the door. Murasakibara, who had woken up at this time, lazily walked over to where Kise stood, shivering and spooked.

"Eh~ Kise, why are you crying?" He asked, tugging a piece of Kise's hair. "Don't hurt me!" Kise screamed in panic, pushing the tall boy out of the way and throwing open the door to flee. Nearly running over a shocked Akashi.

"Kise!" Aomine yelled, running after him. Akashi watched him go before turning to the others in the room.

"What happened?"

* * *

Kise ran through the park as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face.

"Kise!" He heard behind him. He gasped, attempting to run faster and tripping over his feet. He faceplanted onto the pavement of the basketball court, scratching his chin and cheek. He made no attempt to get up, curling into a ball and whispering 'don't kill me"

Aomine ran up behind him, panting hard to catch his breath.

"Kise..." He whispered, staring down at the shivering blonde beneath him.

"Aomine-ichii..." He heard him sob, "help me!" He cried out. Aomine dropped to his knees and very gently wrapped his arms around Kise's trembling form, careful to avoid his back.

"Its all right Kise, you don't have to be afraid. Do you want me to take you home?" Aomine asked softly.

"N-no, he'll hurt me!"

"Who will?"

"Him!" Kise yelled, growing more distressed and taking quicker, shallow breaths.

"Well, then would you like to come to my place?" Aomine asked, gently picking the blonde up. All Kise could do was give a slight nod before curling in on himself, shivering and murmuring.

Aomine frowned, but began walking the few blocks to his apartment. He wouldn't forgive the o me who did this to the blonde, but first, he had to figure out what was wrong. He paused and pulled out his phone to see a new message from Momoi.

'Is Kise-kun ok? Will he be able to come to practice? What did you do this time Daiki?' He rolled his eyes and tested back.

'He's fine.' With that, he continued to make his way to the apartment building he lived in alone.

**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC or anything. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I update faster with reviews.**


End file.
